Just another torture fic
by Gohans Chick
Summary: just another field trip to capsol corp, more Gohan tortor
1. Just another day

Gohans Chick: Hey everyone welcome to another Gohan torture fic I love torture fic their so much fun especially Gohan torture fic anyways this is my 2nd fic,and I'm still thinking how I should finish the first one.  
  
Anyways hope you guys will enjoy this fic   
  
*thinking *  
  
(me)  
  
^-^- Change sence  
  
^-^  
  
Just Another Torture Fic   
  
Sun rising, birds singing, just another day at 438 mountain area ( hey could anyone tell me what area they live in ) a women singing softly while cooking breakfast for her 2 son.  
  
"Goten get your hand out of that cookie jar right now" said Chi-chi.  
  
"Ummmm sorry" Goten could almost see steam coming out of his mother's ears.  
  
"Go and wake your brother up right now"  
  
"yes mommy" Goten said almost running up to his brothers bed room ( so I made them have their own rooms)  
  
when Goten got into the room he when right beside his brother Gohan * I I didn't know Gohan drools*Mmnmm Videl mumbled Gohan*huh who's Videl* yummy mumles something else and a pink blush when up to his checks * ok I think I'll wake him up now *   
  
GOHAN WAKE UP MOMMY SAID U HAVE TO WAKE UP Goten yelled right in his ear.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A sharp scream could be hered out trough 438 mountain area. Yup another day at the Son house   
  
Goten why did you have to yell right in my ear * my dream,my pressos(sp)dream* Gohan though as a tear formed in his eyes   
  
Goten of course had a tears in his eyes I didn't mean to brother but you wouldn't wale up. * awww not again not the puppy dog eyes* fine Goten just don't do it again. *hehe works every time * a evil smirk was on Goten's face even Vegita could revel.  
  
^-^  
  
So what did everyone think should I continue or not   
  
REVIEW PEOPLE 


	2. black boxers and a drunk kami

Gohans Chick: Hey guys thank you for all the reviews and I'm not going to but you so on with the story.  
  
(talking)  
  
*thinking*  
  
&me&  
  
^-^flashback^-^  
  
~* Last time on Just Another Torture Fic*~  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A sharp scream could be heard out trough 438 mountain area. Yup another day at the Son house   
  
Goten why did you have to yell right in my ear * my dream,my pressos(sp)dream* Gohan though as a tear formed in his eyes   
  
Goten of course had a tears in his eyes I didn't mean to brother but you wouldn't wale up. * awww not again not the puppy dog eyes* fine Goten just don't do it again. *hehe works every time * a evil smirk was on Goten's face even Vegita could revel.  
  
~* Now for your future presentation*~  
  
(Hey mom what's for breakfast) as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
(Just the same, wafulls,pancakes,eggs,souseges,toast,French toast,etc......   
  
& a lot more I would say more but I don't eat breakfast, I don't have time usually when I'm in school I get a cut of coffee or tea thats my b-fast&  
  
As the son family ate.... stuffed their face with food minus Chi-chi for to feed 5 army s, Then Gohan glanced at the clock it was 8:15 he only had 5 minutes to get to school ( I'm going to use my old scedual&   
  
(ohhhh shi ...uuuutttt I only have 5 minits left before school starts, by mom bye Goten.) grabbing his bag trying to run away fast under his mothers glears, as he picked up his phase and flew.  
  
(Why do I have a bad felling today is not going to be a good day I just hope it doesn't turn out like last time)  
  
^-^flashback^-^  
  
(ohhh man I'm going to be late,I'm going to be late,I'm going to be late,I'm going to be late,made it)   
  
As he ran fast into his home room he hered whisel,cat cat calls you name it   
  
*huh what's going on*  
  
(Mr.Son if your going to dress like that in my class I suggest you go to the principle office, I must say I had high hopes in you,but I guess I was wrong.) Said his teacher  
  
*Huh*  
  
the he looked at what he was wearing, he had his black boxers on and a white mussel shirt  
  
thats showed all of his nice mussels &drool, drool,takes out napkin and still drooling&  
  
(ohh shit I know I forgot something)  
  
(See I toled you that he has mussels hidden under his clothes.) Yelled Erasa.  
  
~* end of flashback*~  
  
He shivered at the though   
  
(made it) as he landed at the school roof   
  
(I hope nutting is going to happen.)  
  
~*up at the look out*~  
  
(Thats what you think my dear friend ,thats what you think) than he started chuckling and that trough his head back and laugh un-countrolibly (HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ***cough cough**HAHHAHAHA)  
  
Than a 7 feet tall Namic heard his laughing   
  
( His drunk again, I feel sorry for the kid)   
  
as he walked off to another place trying to get some peace, than he saw Mr.Poppo   
  
(Mr.Poppo could you watch Denda his at it again.)  
  
(ohh my, his drunk again, I look out for him until Gohan comes to try to kill him again.)  
  
(That kid should have learned by now that if his going to get drunk don't torture Gohan, everyone know how he can get if his angry.)Said Picollo  
  
(Yes. If this keeps up he is the one who had the shortens job as a gardien in the whole universe.)Replayed Mr.Poppo.  
  
Gohans Chick: So what did ya guys think.. 


	3. sorry

Gohans Chick :   
  
Sorry that I didn't write any chapters so far but I had lots of school work and now I just found out one of my best friends died and two more others are seriedly indured in a car actsident so I'm not going to write in a while sorry again   
  
here is a song that I never got what it met but i do now   
  
Wish I was too dead to cry  
  
My self-affliction fades  
  
Stones to throw at my creator  
  
Masochists to which I cater  
  
You don't need to bother;  
  
I don't need to be   
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I was too dead to care  
  
If indeed I cared at all  
  
Never had a voice to protest  
  
So you fed me shit to digest  
  
I wish I had a reason;  
  
my flaws are open season  
  
For this, I gave up trying  
  
One good turn deserves my dying  
  
You don't need to bother;  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
[Solo]  
  
Wish I'd died instead of lived  
  
A zombie hides my face  
  
Shell forgotten  
  
with its memories  
  
Diaries left  
  
with cryptic entries  
  
And you don't need to bother;  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
You don't need to bother;  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on:  
  
I'll never live down my deceit  
  
All the people out thier please cherise your friends and family you never know what might happin to them 


End file.
